


equivocal

by Spudato



Series: Great Weiss Shark AU [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunus!Weiss, Great Weiss Shark AU, nb!blake, this PROBABLY counts as vore in somebody's book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: Weiss and Blake have some alone time together. This would be more enjoyable if Weiss could let herself feel bit more more... human.





	equivocal

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPs for forever! Sorry about that. Coming in at EXACTLY 1000 words as if I'd almost actually planned it (actually never mind, 'any more' is two words not one), this is after Weiss and Blake have settled their relationship but before Weiss is less paranoid about Existing.
> 
> On second thoughts, I don't think the latter ever... stops being a thing. Sorry, Weiss.

* * *

 

Weiss attributes it to the heat of the moment. That’s what she’ll say when Blake jokingly brings it up in future, stammering indignantly with a reddened face and unconscious lick of her teeth. It was just that, well, everything had been feeling so _good._ Blake had looked unbelievably pretty with their dark skin damp with sweat, Weiss riding them until the syllable of her name cracked in their throat. Each time their hips pressed close a spark ignited between them that lit up throughout Weiss’s body like a shimmering flame, but something had been... _missing_ _._ So, Weiss had tucked her hands behind Blake’s shoulders, lifting them just high enough to sink her teeth into the flesh above their collarbone.

Of course, it’s only when Blake cries out a sharp note of pain that she remembers her teeth are like knapped flint, thin and shiny and sharp as knives.

There’s a pervasive tang of iron as blood floods her mouth, dripping down Blake’s back and marring the pillows with a crimson stain. It runs hot across her hands and dyes the webbing of her fingers a dark, rusty shade, sure to spread along the minute cracks of her skin like the grouting of a mosaic. As soon as she realises her mistake she tries to pull away, a thousand apologies forming in her mind, trying to figure out how to explain that for fraction of a moment she’d forgotten she’s a monster with teeth to match-

Only, Blake’s not letting her. One hand grips her short hair until it aches, and Blake’s hips move beneath Weiss’s in an instinctive, irregular rhythm. They’re groaning her name - _Weiss, Weiss, Weiss_ _-_ before a final shudder runs from their toes to the tips of their ears, their body relaxing all at once like the snapping of a wire.

Oh, Weiss realises. Blake had come.

It takes a moment before Blake’s breath loses that hitch of exertion and Weiss is finally allowed to lean away from their shoulder. The bite mark is deep, far deeper than Weiss would ever intend to make, and the dark blood surrounding the wound drips freely. Idly, Blake touches the damage, whining softly before a flare of Aura wipes it away, but when they look up to her their eyes are still bright and loving, pupils blown until there’s only the faintest ring of amber.

“Woah,” they murmur, lifting their fingers to stare blankly at the blood smeared on them. “That was intense.”

Maybe there’s something to be joked about weird kinks here, but Weiss just stutters and starts instead, growing horror killing any arousal. “I didn’t- are you- I shouldn’t have... did I hurt you?”

It’s a relief to see Blake shake their head, even if they seem very distracted. “Not really. Surprising, though.”

Blake’s hand comes up to stroke her cheek, leaving a damp smear where their touch barely tickles her skin, and Weiss licks around her mouth to try and clean off the evidence. She must look half-feral, as if leering over a kill, but Blake just gazes at her something akin to awe. “Is it, uh… is it weird if I say you having blood on your teeth is kinda, um, hot?”

Ah. That would explain their attention inexplicably straying to her mouth, then. “I wouldn’t know.” Blake’s thumb traces her lip and she licks it at it, making their body quake with a laugh. “Did that... get you off?”

As soon as the words are out of her mouth she’s painfully aware that there’s a thousand better ways to have phrased that, but it’s hard to be eloquent when every shift of Blake’s body reminds her that they’re still inside her. “Yeah. Did you?”

Weiss shakes her head no, doubting she’ll even be able to when half her mind is seemingly now set on throwing herself into the canals, never to be seen again. Blake, however, props themself up on one arm - the one that hadn’t nearly had a chunk taken out of, that is - and kisses her, their tongue catching at the tips of her teeth curiously. It’s so easy to kiss Blake that Weiss just hums, pressing closer so she can run her palm along the slick blood left on now-healed skin. There’s a tickle as Blake’s fingers gently catch on the ridges of her gills, but that’s just until they grasp her tightly, twisting their hips as to push Weiss against the mattress, swapping places flawlessly. They press against her and Weiss groans, laying across the damp patch of blood, moving her thighs farther apart so her ankles can cross at the small of their back.

Blake’s grin is bright and warm, their presence safe and familiar. It’s hard for Weiss to keep her eyes from getting wet when she remembers how much Blake loves her exactly as she is, a reality more than she could have ever hoped for. She’s used to being lesser, having all the unfortunate parts cut away so she can be presented just so, but Blake adores her no matter how many barbs or hooks might be still stuck in her skin. It’s something Weiss isn’t sure she’ll ever be able to fully accept, their unconditional love for her.

The next kiss gets thrown askew with another solid bump of Blake’s hips, aimed for their mouth and landing on the tip of their nose instead, but Blake makes up for it by pressing kisses down her cheeks and neck in a tickling, feathery caress. Their hands slide up the length of her body to loosely pin her wrists to the mattress, and a warm, electrifying flush runs all over Weiss’s skin.

“Should… probably change condoms, huh?” Blake mumbles, but Weiss doesn’t get to offer a breathless reply when their next kiss mirrors her bite, teeth grazing along the skin of her shoulder like a promise.

When the sun rises the next morning and she’s safe in Blake’s arms, Weiss doesn’t feel so much like a monster, not any more.


End file.
